


Waiting

by Crich70



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crich70/pseuds/Crich70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Harry Potter and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Note: I own nothing but the story idea. { } = Dream sequences.

Prologue

The aged wizard stood over his lost love's grave remembering. They had first met on the Hogwart's Express when they were both eleven years old and had formed a bond right from the start. At first it had been just the ordinary bond of friendship that any two boys attending school away from home for the first time might share. Later, however, it hat deepened, and ripened into a deep abiding love.

They had had a few fights of course as young boys are wont to do, but they had always made up again afterwards. Neither one had ever been able to stay mad at the other for long.

The old wizard sighed, and wiped a tear from one faded green eye. They had been together for more than eight decades before death had paid them a call, and he missed his mate terribly.

After gently laying a bouquet of roses at the base of the headstone the old wizard slowly ambled off to catch the Knight bus home. Darkness slowly crept over the world, but in the fading light of sunset the words stood out boldly.

Here lies Ronald Weasley-Potter,  
beloved husband and father.  
May he rest in peace for eternity.

Chapter One: What Happened to...?

He found his dinner set out for him by the fire when he returned home. Muggles may have invented many labor saving devices over the years, but nothing could ever match the abilities of the humble house elf. He smiled. The creatures were loyal to a fault and never complained of the long hours, even when the kids had been young and underfoot. Many of them had been with his family since he and Ron had first wed and were starting to get on in years themselves now. Both he and Ron had seen to it that their wills included provisions for the tiny creatures. No matter what happened to him they would be provided for. He dozed in his chair.

{He was in potions class. What was it they were supposed to be brewing again? He looked round the room. Everyone was busy with their own potions. Great. How was he supposed to brew the potion if he had no idea what he was supposed to be making?

"Stir it counter-clock wise five times Mr. Potter."

That voice! He'd know it anywhere, but the potion master was no where in sight. What was going on?

"I said, stir it counter-clock wise five times Mr. Potter."

The voice seemed to be coming from right in front of him, but how could that be? He looked down into his cauldron. There, floating in the thick grey goo lay the head of Severus Snape. Its eyes glaring at him.

"Did you not hear me Mr. Potter," it said."}

Harry screamed, and opened his eyes to find that he was sitting by his fire. Whew. Just a bad dream then. He poured a brandy, and forced himself to sip it slowly rather than gulp it down. Of course it had just been a dream. How could it be otherwise? Professor Snape had finished out his life in St. Mungo's many years ago. Bellatrix LeStrange had seen to that. Voldemort had given her the task of dealing with the potion master when his role as spy for the order had been discovered, and she had dealt with him in the same manner that she'd dealt with Neville's parents.  
Harry shuddered. The last time he'd seen the man he'd been dressed in an adult diaper and hospital gown. There had been no spark of recognition in his eyes. Just the broken shell of a man sitting in a corner drooling on himself.

So many years had passed since he'd fulfilled his destiny and defeated Voldemort once and for all, and many of his friends were now gone. He'd kept in touch with a few of them over the years of course, but even wizards are mortal. He summoned his photo album.

Colin Creevey: he'd gone on to become a photographer for the Daily Prophet. Harry smiled, remembering all the pictures Colin had taken of him when they were at school together. The younger man's choice of career hadn't surprised Harry in the least.

Hermione Granger: she'd gone on to start a column in the Daily Prophet that had been titled "Dear Auntie" of all things. Wizards and witches from all over the world had written her asking for advice of all sorts. She'd passed on just five years ago of old age. She had never married claiming that tying herself down to a man would cramp her style. It made sense, but it was a load of garbage. The reason that she'd never married was that the man she wanted was already taken. The man of her dreams had married Harry instead. Poor Hermione.

Rubeus Hagrid: still hale and hearty, if a bit gray, after more than a century of being the caretaker of Hogwarts. Shortly after the war ended he'd married 'Olympie' and proceeded over the next decade to have a family with her. By the time his eldest received his letter Hagrid had become the father of an even dozen children. Young Rubeus, or junior as his friends called him, had inherited his father's love of animals and his mother's common sense. When he was old enough Ron's brother Charlie had taken him on as an apprentice. Harry was proud of the boy. He remembered when jr. was born. Hagrid and Olympie had asked him and Ron to be the child's godparents, and they had accepted the offer, knowing how great an honor it was.

He sat in his chair thinking til sleep crept up on him. And with sleep came the dreams.  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2: We are such things...

Note: I do not own either Harry Potter or the universe in which he lives. The only original thing here is my story idea. { } = Dream

Ch. 2: We are such things...

Harry slept deeply, not even stirring when two of his house elves gently carried him to his bed. The great wizard had always been kind to them and they were determined to make him as comfortable as possible in his old age. He rarely went out anymore, except when he visited master Ron's grave, and they worried about him. The only time when he truely seemed to come alive anymore was when one of the children was around. And then there was the issue of his health. He wasn't a young man anymore, and his health was slowly beginning to fail. It was fairly certain that one night he would close his eyes in sleep and fail to wake the next day. He'd refused to even consider an elderly care home however. When one of the children had tried talking him into it he'd been told that, "I've spent most of my life in this house and I don't intend to live anywhere else." Much as they worried about their father the children had been wise enough not to try forcing the matter. Even as old as he was their parent was still a force to be reckoned with. In the end all they'd been able to do was ask the house elves to keep an extra special eye on him. If the old wizard was aware of the "special" survailance he was under he never gave any sign of it.

* * *

{ He was running late again. For some reason the tempus spell that he'd cast the night before hadn't worked properly and he'd had just enough time to get dressed before his first class. He groaned. Potions with Snape was bad enough, but it was even worse on an empty stomach. When he reached the corridor he noticed it was empty. Perhaps he'd be lucky and get to class before everyone else for a change. It would be nice not being late for once. He opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to put in an appearance. 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Harry sighed. Great, just great. What else could go wrong this morning? He found a seat next to Ron and looked at the black board. Hmm. Just his luck, a sleeping potion. If there was one thing he needed it was a way to wake up, not fall asleep. He could do that just fine on his own thank you very much. Only then the dreams would come.

Ch. 3: Voldemort

The battle had been raging for several hours, and Harry was near exhaustion. What had been intended as a relaxing visit to Hogsmeade had swiftly turned into a nightmare. One minute he'd been in Honeydukes selecting a box of every flavor beans and the next he'd found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Someone had obviously turned the box into a portkey. He'd just begun to recover from the surprise when an all to familiar voice had addressed him.

"We meet again Harry Potter."

He turned. Voldemort! Great, just great. He had just known when he got up that morning that he should have turned right around and gone back to bed, but he hadn't listened to himself, and now he was face to face with his old nemesis Voldemort. He sighed. What was with the man anyway. Didn't he have anything else better to do with his time than pick petty fights with Harry?

"What do you want Voldemort?"

"I should think that would be obvious. I want you dead. Crucio!"

Harry dodged at the last second and heard someone behind him scream in pain. No doubt several of the evil wizard's minions had been positioned to prevent his escape. It was shaping up to be a very long day.

Voldemort hurled curse after curse at Harry, all to no avail. He'd learned much from his earlier duels with the old snake and even had some private tutoring from Dumbledor as well. Moreover he was giving back just as good as he got. The air round the two wizards fairly crackled with magic as each tried desperatly to destroy the other. Neither seemed able to gain an advantage over the other. Then Harry remembered something Dumbledor had told him. "A wizard's duel takes intense concentration. If your opponent succeeds in rattling you you may be in serious trouble. Harry decided to try taunting the other. Certainly nothing else seemed to be working.

"What's the matter Tom is it time for your evening nap?"

The glare Voldemort gave him would have melted steel, but Harry kept on. "Do the attendants at the old wizard's home know you've left without permission? Your toupee is slipping a bit by the way." He could see the rage building in Voldemort's eyes. This was beginning to be fun. "Of course it must be embarrassing when they come in to change your diaper," Harry said knowingly. "After all it wouldn't do for the rest of the wizarding world to know that the dark lord wets..."

"Enough!" Voldemort hurled the most powerful curse he could imagine at his opponent. One that made the killing curse seem pleasant by comparison and felt what was left of his hair (as he really did wear a toupee) stand on end as he saw Harry deflect the spell back at him seemingly without effort. He turned to stone and began to swiftly crumble away to nothing. Harry barely noticed. The reboundus spell had taken more out of him than he thought it would. He stumbled over to the box of candy and fell across it. He heard a scream and then everything went black.  



	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Harry next opened his eyes he found himself in what appeared to be the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Great, just great, he thought. With the number of times I've been here over the years I really aught to think about buying my own bed and have a few posters put up on the wall.

Ch. 4: Recovery

When Harry next opened his eyes he found himself in what appeared to be the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Great, just great, he thought. With the number of times I've been here over the years I really aught to think about buying my own bed and have a few posters put up on the wall.

"Ah good you're awake. Welcome back Harry."

He squinted. Without his glasses all he could see were soft blurs. Was that Dumbledore? He began to feel round for his glasses. Ah, there they were. He put them on and turned back toward his visitor. Sure enough it was Dumbledore. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

Half an hour later Dumbledore had left and Harry was just starting to doze off when Ron and Hermione dropped by. They both had a look of intense relief on their faces. Considering that Dumbledore had told him that he'd been unconscious for almost two solid weeks he guessed that he could understand it. Sometimes he had a feeling that someone somewhere had put a cosmic "kick me" sign on his back and the world, and most particularly Voldemort, had a liking for kick the Harry or something.  
First his parents were killed leaving him with only his evil muggle relatives, then he had to save the philospher's stone from Quirrel who wanted it for Voldemort, then there was the incident with Tom Riddle's diary, next had come the shock of finding out about his godfather, then the tri-wizard tournament and the battle at the ministry of magic. And those had been just the highlights. If he were to write a book about everything that had happened to him over the past few years it would be a best seller. Not because it was true (which it would be), but because he was the boy who lived.

* * *

It had been a very strange month. First the ministry had finally cleared Sirius' name, even if it was a good dozen years too late, then there had been the meetings with the auror's during which he'd had to repeat his story of Voldemort's demise so often he felt like a broken record that had yet to be removed from the turn table. If all that hadn't been enough there was the strange turn that his relationship with Ron seemed to be taking. One morning he'd been sitting across from his best friend at breakfast and it had occured to him how handsome Ron was. That had really thrown him for a loop. Ron handsome? What in Merlin's name was he doing thinking about Ron in that way? THe worst part was the occasional glares that Hermione seemed to be giving him since then. It was like she was trying to tell him without the use of words to keep away from her property. He'd wanted to tell her not to worry, that he didn't want that sort of relationship with Ron, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno. You just seemed to be spacing out a bit."

"I guess I'm just a bit tired. Studying for the n.e.w.t.s. on top of everything else has taken a lot out of me."

"Well, just remember if you need anything, I mean anything, I'm here for you Harry." Ron smiled at him a strange look in his eyes.

"Thanks Ron I appreciate that." What was going on. Ron had never looked at him like that before. Or was it just that he'd never noticed his friend look at him like that before? He was so confused.

Ch. 5: The Stars

The n.e.w.t.s were approaching fast and time seemed to be telescoping shut the nearer they came. This evening they had to study the planet Venus and its interactions with the rest of the celestrial spheres or some such thing. Harry sighed. It was likely to be a long night. Several weeks had passed since he'd first noticed the looks that Ron seemed to be giving him when he thought Harry wasn't looking, and he was more and more puzzled by what they could mean. In the meanwhile Hermione had almost stopped talking to either of them. She claimed to not have time for idle chit chat now that the finals were just over the horizon, but the excuse just didn't ring true to Harry. Something else was bothering her, and he wanted to know what.

They had been at it for several hours now and Harry still couldn't fathom what looking at a smog covered dot had to do with anything magical. Still the stars were pretty. Especially when they were reflected in a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Merlin. There he went again. He had to get those thoughts out of his mind. Ron could never think of him that way, could he? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron looking at him, his eyes smoky with concern and, and something else. Without thinking he reached up and caressed Rons face for a moment before moving in closer for a kiss. To his surprise Ron didn't push him away in disgust, but instead kissed him back with equal intensity. For a moment all was still, then a barely audible gasp reached his ears. He turned just in time to see Hermione running for the exit of the tower.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore as he too realized what had just happened. Harry couldn't agree more. He sighed. Why did life always have to be so infernally complicated?  



	4. part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few weeks Ron felt the bond between Harry and him change. They had always been best friends and though he sensed that their relationship had changed Ron could tell that Harry didn't seem quite ready to discuss it. Assuming he was aware of it of course. Instead Ron found excuses to be the other's company as much as possible. The one fly in the ointment was that Hermione had become cool and distant towards both of them, especially to Harry.  
> Ron tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He was fed up. He knew that Hermione was upset about him and Harry, but it wasn't as if either of them owed her an explaination or anything. Besides he could see how it was tearing his boyfriend up inside every time... Hold on a minute where did that thought come from? He'd always cared about Harry, but when had he started to consider him as his boyfriend? He shook his head. What was happening to him? Was he, gasp, gay? He suspected that he might be and if Harry's reaction to their first kiss was any indication then Harry was as well. The idea concerned him, not because of what his parents would think if and when they found out, but because of the trouble that little git Malfoy would no doubt cause when it became common knowledge. Rising he quickly dressed and began almost without thinking to make his way to the astronomy tower. He needed to think. He was so wrapped up in his own turbulant thoughts that he didn't hear the sounds of someone following him unseen.

Ch.6: A New Dawn

Over the next few weeks Ron felt the bond between Harry and him change. They had always been best friends and though he sensed that their relationship had changed Ron could tell that Harry didn't seem quite ready to discuss it. Assuming he was aware of it of course. Instead Ron found excuses to be the other's company as much as possible. The one fly in the ointment was that Hermione had become cool and distant towards both of them, especially to Harry.  
Ron tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He was fed up. He knew that Hermione was upset about him and Harry, but it wasn't as if either of them owed her an explaination or anything. Besides he could see how it was tearing his boyfriend up inside every time... Hold on a minute where did that thought come from? He'd always cared about Harry, but when had he started to consider him as his boyfriend? He shook his head. What was happening to him? Was he, gasp, gay? He suspected that he might be and if Harry's reaction to their first kiss was any indication then Harry was as well. The idea concerned him, not because of what his parents would think if and when they found out, but because of the trouble that little git Malfoy would no doubt cause when it became common knowledge. Rising he quickly dressed and began almost without thinking to make his way to the astronomy tower. He needed to think. He was so wrapped up in his own turbulant thoughts that he didn't hear the sounds of someone following him unseen.

* * * *

Harry was worried. He'd awakened from a dream to see Ron quietly getting dressed. It was apparent that the other hadn't been sleeping well of late and that something was bothering him. On the spur of the moment Harry determined to follow him and find out what was bothering his best friend, the boy he'd fallen in love with.  
Whoa! Where did that come from? It was true that he'd always cared for the red head, at times had even thought of him like a brother, but since when had he fallen in love with him? He sighed quietly to himself. Why couldn't even one thing in his life be simple. He was a boy for Merlin's sake. Boys weren't supposed to feel this way towards other boys, were they? He didn't really know anymore. His life had been total confusion of one sort or another as long as he could remember. It had been easily understood confusion for ten of his years, and then had come the letter. He almost laughed aloud remembering how the Dursley's had tried to prevent him from getting it. They had failed of course, and his life hadn't been the same since. Now he looked ahead to the end of the school year with a mixture of fear and longing. Voldemort was gone, and his most powerful supporters were either dead or in Askaban for life. Those few death eaters who had escaped punishment were too few and too weak to cause trouble. They held no fear for him. No. What scared him was the uncertainty of what to do with the rest of his life. He would never have to return to privit drive again. He could go out into the world and live where he pleased once he was out of school, and the thought scared him to death. He shook his head. Worrying would get him nowhere. He followed Ron up the stairs of the astonomy tower.  
He'd just spotted Ron when he heard it. It could be almost anything, but he knew what or rather who it was. Filch! Didn't the man ever sleep? Thank Merlin he'd worn his invisibility cloak. Quickly making his way over to the other boy he lifted it and rearranged it to cover them both. The look in the other boys eyes was priceless. Noticing he was going to speak Harry put a finger to his friends lips indicating he was to remain silent. Merlin's beard but Ron's lips were so soft under his fingers. The room became brighter as Filch entered the room holding his lantern. He seemed to be searching for something. Probably hoping to catch some snogging students, Harry thought with a suppressed giggle. If he only knew. They waited, silently, till the old caretaker left before speaking.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I, that is, I followed you Ron."

"Followed me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I've been wanting to talk to you in private for some time now and the chance never seemed to come up, til now that is."

Ron nodded. He'd expected this to happen. He just wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. Of course he might never be really ready. Perhaps it was best to get it over with. "O.k., let's talk."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peep over the horizon when they made their way back to the dorms. There were still some things to be discussed but Ron was confident that they could deal with them. For the first time in a long while he went to sleep with a smile on his face. He had his Harry. Nothing else mattered.

Ch. 7: Important Decisions

Harry felt at a loss for what to do. He loved Ron and was not ashamed of it. Quite the opposite in fact. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the red headed wizard, but how to ask him? There was also the issue of what the reaction of Ron's family would be, not to mention when to ask him. He knew he was being irrational by worrying about it, but he couldn't help himself. Even facing Voldemort had been easier than the fact he'd have to face a houseful of Weasley's, and ask for his love's hand. Still, he knew there was no way out of it. They might turn away from him, but as long as Ron was still there he could deal with anything. He supposed the when was actually an easy question to answer. After the n.e.w.t.s were complete and they were out of school would be best. They would both need total concentration to do their best. It would be hard to wait, but he had a feeling it would be well worth it. Gazing across the library table he saw his boyfriend struggling with Snape's potion essay. Some things never changed. Other teachers might cut back on the amount of homework assigned now that the n.e.w.t.s were only weeks away, but Snape wasn't most teachers. If anything he seemed to assign more homework than most. Well at least it wouldn't be long now and it would all be behind them, and then... He smiled to himself, and then.  



	5. part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was nervous. How would Ron's parent's respond to what he was about to ask? Would they turn away in disgust? Perhaps even doing everything in their power to keep him and Ron apart? He didn't think he could bear being parted from Ron ever. He loved Ron with all his heart, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There were all sorts of reasons that their relationship couldn't possibly work, the most apparent one being that both he and Ron were male, but that didn't matter to him. All he had to do was to look into Ron's deep blue eyes and he turned into a pile of mush. He wanted nothing more than to make the love of his life happy.  
> He gazed over at the other boy who lay dozing in his seat. It had been quite a stressful year for both of them and so rather than apperating they had chosen to take the train to King's Cross.  
> Ron's parents were supposed to meet them there and they would then journey to the burrow where a private graduation party would no doubt take place. Harry had to smile. With Ron finally out of school the only Weasley child still at Hogwarts was Ginny and she would be done in just another year. He just hoped that his request wouldn't spoil the fun. He had more than enough money from his vault at Gringott's to rent a place to live if need be, but he didn't want to spoil things for Ron. It wasn't every day that you graduated after all.

Ch. 8: The Weasley's

Harry was nervous. How would Ron's parent's respond to what he was about to ask? Would they turn away in disgust? Perhaps even doing everything in their power to keep him and Ron apart? He didn't think he could bear being parted from Ron ever. He loved Ron with all his heart, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There were all sorts of reasons that their relationship couldn't possibly work, the most apparent one being that both he and Ron were male, but that didn't matter to him. All he had to do was to look into Ron's deep blue eyes and he turned into a pile of mush. He wanted nothing more than to make the love of his life happy.  
He gazed over at the other boy who lay dozing in his seat. It had been quite a stressful year for both of them and so rather than apperating they had chosen to take the train to King's Cross.  
Ron's parents were supposed to meet them there and they would then journey to the burrow where a private graduation party would no doubt take place. Harry had to smile. With Ron finally out of school the only Weasley child still at Hogwarts was Ginny and she would be done in just another year. He just hoped that his request wouldn't spoil the fun. He had more than enough money from his vault at Gringott's to rent a place to live if need be, but he didn't want to spoil things for Ron. It wasn't every day that you graduated after all.

* *

"Now then Harry, what did you want to talk about," asked Arthur Weasley. Harry had asked to talk to him alone shortly after they had arrived at the Burrow, and he'd never seen the young wizard so nervous.

"Well sir you see, it's like this, I, I'm in love with a certain member of your family, and I ..."

Arthur found himself smiling remembering how scared he'd felt when he'd asked Molly's father for his permission to marry her. It pleased him that Harry wanted to join his family. Two minor things bothered him though. Ginny hadn't mentioned anything in her letters home about having such a relationship with Harry and there was the fact that she was still in school.

"Harry I would be honored to have you for a son-in-law." Some of the tension in the air seemed to ease. "But I'm sure you realize that Ginny is still too young yet. Perhaps in a couple..." He stopped. What was wrong with the boy? Harry looked to be nervous again. No, not nervous. Frightened. What was going on here?

"Harry please tell me what's troubling you?"

The younger wizard seemed to have discovered something very interesting about the floor. He mumbled something that Arthur didn't quite catch.

"I beg pardon?"

The boy repeated himself, and this time Arthur caught it. "It's not Ginny I want to marry."

For a moment Arthur was non-plussed. He had only one daughter after all. Well, last time he'd checked anyway, and the only other female in the family was Molly whom Harry saw as a mother figure, so that wasn't a concern. Harry barely knew Bill, Charlie or Percy, all of whom to Arthur's knowledge had girlfriends. That left Fred, George and Ron. He cleared his throat, and asked the question to which he could guess the answer. "So Harry, which one is it? Fred, George, or Ron?"

"Ron sir."

He poured them each a firewhiskey and then sat down opposite the young man who wished to marry his youngest son. While some thought him an idiot for his facination with muggles Arthur Weasley was not a stupid man. He fully realized how difficult it must have been for Harry to come to him for his blessing.

"Have you asked him yet?"

"No sir. I wanted to do things right by asking your permission first."

Arthur was pleased. So few young people bothered asking for permission anymore. They just went ahead without a thought for the proper way of doing things. "Harry I won't waste time asking if you can provide for a family and such, as I'm sure you can, but I must ask do you love him or do you just want him?"

Harry felt himself tense for a minute, but then reconsidered. It was a fair question under the circumstances. "I love him sir. I would die for him if it were necessary."

They sat there for the space of what seemed hours but couldn't have been more than five minutes at best. "Harry you have my permission to marry my son."

"Thank you sir."

"No need Harry, no need. I have but one more thing to say to you."

"Y-yes sir?"

Arthur smiled, "welcome to the family."

Ch. 9: Questions & Answers

Harry paced round the garden. Asking Mr. Weasley (who had insisted Harry call him Arthur from now on) for permission to marry Ron had been the hardest thing he could ever remember doing. Picking out an engagement ring worthy of his love without being recognized had been a close second. Somehow though he'd done it. Arthur had directed him to a jewelry store known to be discreet but not being spotted coming or going had been a bit of a problem all the same.  
Now all he had to do was ask Ron who was sitting on the bench watching him pace.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing's wrong Ron, it's just, well, that is."

"Harry Potter sit down and tell me what's wrong." Harry sat.

Harry was nervous. Where was Voldemort when you needed him?

"Harry?"

He looked into the eyes of his lover, and felt the warmth of their gentle glow. Perhaps it would be alright. He knealt in front of ron, took the tiny box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Ron Weasley will you make me the happiest wizard in the world. Will you marry me?"

He couldn't believe it. Ron wasn't one for showing his emotions, except for when he lost his temper of course, but there were tears in his love's eyes.

"R-Ron? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry you just caught me by surprise." "Yes, yes I will marry you Harry Potter." He reached out, took the other boy's head in his hands, and drew him into a kiss. Ron grinned. He knew how Harry was after a good snog. It would be some time before he'd be able to think clearly again, but when he was...  



	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was nervous. Heck why not admit it. He was terrified. In just under an hour he was getting married and his stomach felt like he'd swallowed at least a dozen snitch's at once. What had he been thinking? True Ron was everything he'd ever wanted, but how could he be so selfish as to ask him to do this of all things. Ron could still have a normal life, but the minute that the ritual of bonding was complete that life would be over. In it's place would be a life of invaded privacy and public speculation. The thought of what the rest of the wizarding world would make of their marriage almost made him cringe. There was no way he wanted his love to go through that. No. He would just have to call it all off. Ron would be hurt, and for that Harry was sorry, but it would be better this way. It would...

Ch. 10: The Ritual

Harry was nervous. Heck why not admit it. He was terrified. In just under an hour he was getting married and his stomach felt like he'd swallowed at least a dozen snitch's at once. What had he been thinking? True Ron was everything he'd ever wanted, but how could he be so selfish as to ask him to do this of all things. Ron could still have a normal life, but the minute that the ritual of bonding was complete that life would be over. In it's place would be a life of invaded privacy and public speculation. The thought of what the rest of the wizarding world would make of their marriage almost made him cringe. There was no way he wanted his love to go through that. No. He would just have to call it all off. Ron would be hurt, and for that Harry was sorry, but it would be better this way. It would...

"Harry?"

He looked toward the voice, and gasped. Hermione! It couldn't be, but it was. He'd sent her a letter along with an invitation, not expecting that she would come, but he was glad that she had. She could help Ron pick up the pieces of his heart and move on.

"Hermione. I'm so glad you're here. I..." He broke down in tears, not even aware of when she took him into her arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"Harry, Harry, what's wrong?"

He tried to tell her, but he just couldn't get it out. Of course she got the general gist of things anyway, but instead of telling him she'd help him she surprised him by getting angry.

"Harry James Potter do you mean to tell me that you intend on breaking the heart of someone who loves you more than life itself because you have butterflies in the stomach? What's wrong with you? Did professor Dumbledore defeat Voldemort and let you take the credit for it? Is that it? Because what I'm hearing isn't the words of a brave and powerful wizard, but the words of a self pitying coward whose likely to jump at their own shadow. I was hurt at first when I found out about you and Ron, but he loves you Harry, and if you can honestly stand there and tell me that it's better for him to have his heart broken than to be with the one he loves then you aren't the wizard I thought you were."

Harry was shocked. He'd never seen her so upset. Not even when Malfoy had called her a mudblood in second year. "B-but Hermione..."

"But nothing. Ron isn't a child Harry. He knows that life isn't all roses, and he wants to be with you. Now pull yourself together and get out there. The ceremony starts in a few minutes and it wouldn't do for the groom to be late to his own wedding." She turned and stomped out of the room, leaving a very abashed Harry Potter in her wake.

* * * *

The ceremony had been very simple. Harry had waited at the alter with his best man Seamus Finnigan at his side. On cue the music had started and he'd looked back to see his beloved Ron being escorted down the aisle by his father. Merlin but Ron had looked good. The sky blue dress robe with its silver trim had suited his mate to be perfectly. In fact one look and his body had voiced its approval. Not for the first time he had been grateful for how well robes hid certain things from public view. There had been an exchange of vows followed by rings and then Dumbledore (who it seemed was qualified to perform weddings, christenings, and other such ceremonies) had told them to hold one another's left hand. He had then tied them together with a golden cord upon which he'd then placed a spell. The cord had disolved into two balls of golden light which had then entered the rings. He'd barely even heard Dumbledore telling him that he could kiss his new husband. It had been a truly magical day. It had taken some time but they had managed to sneak away to be alone despite a very tearful Molly Weasley who still seemed not quite able to comprehend that her baby boy was now a married man. After a quiet dinner in their hotel room they had spent hours making tender love to one another. Both had been virgins wishing to give themselves to the other on this special night. Moving closer to his already sleeping spouse Harry slipped into a deep, contented sleep that was blissfully free of nightmares.

Ch. 11: New Home

Harry couldn't believe it. How hard could it be to find the perfect house anyway? Still they had been back from their honeymoon for almost a month now and still living at the burrow with Ron's family. It wasn't that Harry had anything against his in laws or anything, it was just that he'd expected they would have found their own place by now and would be working on furnishing it. The problem was that things weren't that easy. They had agreed that they didn't want to be too far away from family but that they didn't want to be too close either. Besides they'd agreed that they wanted kids someday, either by adoption or by the help of fertility potion and it had been decided that they would settle somewhere that had not only other wizards but muggles as well. Few towns offered that, and even fewer had citizens who wouldn't mob the famous Harry Potter if given half the chance. He blamed the Daily Prophet. They always made so much of anything he did and his recent marriage was no exception. He was so absorbed in the thoughts of what he'd like to do to a certain reporter for said paper that he didn't realize his husband was talking to him.

"Huh, sorry Ron what did you say?"

"Harry James Potter don't you ever pay attention to anything I say? Sometimes I wonder about you."

Harry felt guilty. Though his mate wasn't one to let his emotions show easily he could see the mixture of excitement and hurt that was clouding the other man's features.

"I'm sorry love, really. I didn't mean to tune you out. Guess I've had a lot on my mind of late. What were you saying again?"

Ron sighed. He knew what was bothering the love of his life and it distressed him that he couldn't do more to give him peace. At least the daily number of howlers had dropped to a trickle now. The first few weeks had been nothing short of frantic as they tried to keep the burrow from exploding from the sheer number of them.

"I said I think this house is perfect for us love, and I want your opinion on it."

Harry looked round the room they were currently in. It was the front parlor of the house which for some odd reason bore the unusual name of Merlin's Glade. He had to admit it was rather cozy looking even if it was currently devoid of furniture. There were an abundance of windows throughout the house and so the rooms were filled with golden sunshine at all times. Not only that but the agent had told them that there were no less than half a dozen bedrooms. In short there was plenty of room to stretch out in. Ron was right, it was perfect for them. He looked at his love and made his decision.

"O.k. if we're going to live here I guess I'd better see about buying the deed from the agent."

The house wasn't cheap but the smile his mate gave him made every galleon worth it.  



	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry could tell that Ron had something on his mind. After all they'd been married for almost two years and had been friends for seven years before that, but what it could be he didn't have a clue. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to ask him.

Ch. 12: Little Problems

Harry could tell that Ron had something on his mind. After all they'd been married for almost two years and had been friends for seven years before that, but what it could be he didn't have a clue. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to ask him.

Meanwhile Ron was worried. He knew that Harry was anything but stupid, and if he hadn't picked up on the fact that there was something on his mind yet Ron knew he soon would. It was only a matter of time. He sighed. Tonight. He'd broach the subject tonight.

* * * *

Harry returned from work to find the whole house decorated. What was going on? It wasn't their anniversary yet was it? No, he was sure it wasn't, so what was up? He was just about to call for Ron when he caught sight of the note. It was in a cream colored envelope, his name on its back, in Ron's distinctive hand. Opening it he read.

Harry,

Don't bother looking for me I've gone out for a bit, but will be home soon. Just get cleaned up and put on the robes I've laid out for you on the bed. I'll explain everything tonight I promise.

with love,  
your husband,  
Ron Weasley-Potter

P.S. Have I told you how much I love you recently?

* * * *

The dinner things had been cleared away and they were lounging in the parlor. Harry looked down at his mate as he lay snuggled up against his right shoulder, and smiled. They had been through many trials together over the years since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, and his love was still as beautiful as ever.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ron love, what is it? Is something wrong?"

The red head looked up the emerald eyed god that he called his husband and smiled. "No Harry my love, everything is just fine. It's just..."

"What? What is it Ron? You can tell me."

"Well do you remember how we talked about children and stuff like that, but since we're both guys we didn't see how it would ever be possible?"

"It seems to me I remember some discussions about the subject yes. Why? What are you trying to say?"

"Well I came across an article last week in the library. Now where did I put it? Oh, yes I remember. Be right back love." He kissed Harry on the forehead before dashing from the room.

For reasons he couldn't quite understand Harry was beginning to feel very nervous. Ron wasn't the most scholarly type. What was he doing in the local wizard library? What article was he refering to? He sighed. There was nothing he could do but wait and find out. A moment later Ron re- entered the room and handed a piece of parchment to him. He read the title of the article and almost fainted on the spot. It read "New fertility potion allows men to be mothers."

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in the waiting area of St. Mungo's. The process had turned out to be almost too simple. Ron simply had to take the potion before bed and then he and Harry would be intimate as they had many times before. Only this time there would be a little reminder of their love as a bonus. According to the instructions they would know Ron was pregnant by the appearance of a blue or pink plus sign just above his navel. Harry had been almost too keyed up to sleep after they made love last night. Ron had chosen to take the potion. Questions kept buzzing round in his head. Would it really work? Would he and Ron wake to find there was a little one on his or her way? And what would Molly Weasley have to say if and when her youngest son turned up pregnant? In his deepest heart Harry had known that she would be happy for them, but he had felt a sense of unease anyway. Babies were a huge responsibility. Were they really ready for it?

"Harry."

He turned to greet the love of his life. "Ron, what is it? Is everything alright?"

"Calm down love. Everything is just fine, daddy. All three of us are just perfect."

Harry had been so entranced by being called daddy that he almost missed the implications of Ron's statement about all three of us. "A-all three of us?"

"Yep, in nine months you're gonna be the father of twin boys."

Lack of sleep the night before and the shock of learning that there would soon be another generation of twins with Weasley genes roaming about was too much for Harry. He fainted.

Ch. 13: Letters

They were enjoying a typical morning meal when the owls flew in through the open window and deposited the letters in front of Sirius and James. He'd been expecting this day to come, but why did it have to come so soon? Well at least Albus and Minerva would be there to keep the twins in line. He didn't care to think what could happen to Hogwarts if the twins were let loose there unsupervised. Of course with brothers in law like Fred and George he knew it would be only a matter of time before his twins were getting into all kinds of mischief now that their da and father wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them. They'd have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the twins their school supplies. He surpressed a shudder at the thought of trying to keep six children, ranging in age from two years old to eleven in line. Perhaps their grandma Molly could keep the other four busy at the burrow for the day. He sipped the remainder of his morning coffee in silence while pretending interest in an article about investigations into counterfit cauldrons that had somehow made its way into the Daily Prophet. According to the article Percy was heading up the investigation. He shook his head. Some things never changed.  



	8. part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry sat in his favorite chair, gazing into the fire. It was quiet, too quiet. for more than twenty years the sound of childish laughter had filled every corner. Now it was gone. He looked up at pictures which filled the mantlepiece. He and Ron had raised six wonderful and exasperating children, and now they were all gone. Their youngest daughter Molly had graduated top of her class the summer before and proceeded to marry her schoolyard crush. He smiled, thinking of how nervous the boy had looked when asking for their blessing. He had to wonder, had he looked that nervous when he'd asked for Arthur's blessing to marry Ron? He sighed. Why did children have to grow up so quickly? He could remember when Sirius and James were born. He'd been almost afraid to even touch them they'd looked so fragile. They'd given both him and Ron their fair share of gray hairs when they were growing up, but both had turned out well. Sirius had become an auror for the ministry and James had somehow managed to aquire a potion master's certificate. Next thing they'd known James had received an offer from Professor Finnigan to teach potions at Hogwarts. He'd never felt so proud of the boy as he had at that moment. Neither he nor Ron had been anything but average at potion making when they were at school. In fact the only course they'd been worse at had been divination.

Ch. 14: Empty Nest

Harry sat in his favorite chair, gazing into the fire. It was quiet, too quiet. for more than twenty years the sound of childish laughter had filled every corner. Now it was gone. He looked up at pictures which filled the mantlepiece. He and Ron had raised six wonderful and exasperating children, and now they were all gone. Their youngest daughter Molly had graduated top of her class the summer before and proceeded to marry her schoolyard crush. He smiled, thinking of how nervous the boy had looked when asking for their blessing. He had to wonder, had he looked that nervous when he'd asked for Arthur's blessing to marry Ron? He sighed. Why did children have to grow up so quickly? He could remember when Sirius and James were born. He'd been almost afraid to even touch them they'd looked so fragile. They'd given both him and Ron their fair share of gray hairs when they were growing up, but both had turned out well. Sirius had become an auror for the ministry and James had somehow managed to aquire a potion master's certificate. Next thing they'd known James had received an offer from Professor Finnigan to teach potions at Hogwarts. He'd never felt so proud of the boy as he had at that moment. Neither he nor Ron had been anything but average at potion making when they were at school. In fact the only course they'd been worse at had been divination.

"You ok mate?"

He looked at his husband of more than twenty years and smiled. There was a sprinkling of gray in the red hair and there were a few lines round the eyes, but Ron was still the man of his dreams.

"I'm fine love, just a bit sad now that Molly is out on her own."

"I understand Harry, but we had to let her go. She's a grown witch now, and has to find her own way in life."

"I realize that Ron, but it doesn't make things any easier. I guess I'm just a sentimental old fool." His eyes began to fill with tears, as his husband hugged him to his chest.

"No Harry love, you aren't a fool. I miss them too, but they had to grow up, and move on. Besides which we do have grandchildren to spoil now. Harry laughed, Ron was right, there was a new generation of pranksters to train. They just had to figure out a way to do it without the kids finding out about it.

Ch. 15: It's not Goodbye

Harry felt numb. How could this be happening? He and Ron had always been together. How could this be?

"Father."

He looked up at his eldest son. Sirius was a good boy, and had grown into an exceptional man despite his childhood attempts to live up to his namesake. He'd inherited the Weasley hair and Harry's green eyes. Harry knew that tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks, but he didn't have the strength to wipe them away just that minute.

"Father, you need to sleep. Da wouldn't want you to make yourself ill. Please come with me." He allowed himself to be led away, though he doubted he'd be able to sleep.

"James has sent you a dreamless sleep potion father, and I want you to take it. Now, please don't argue with me. Da's funeral is tomorrow and you need to get your rest. Climb into bed and I'll get it for you." Feeling like a five year old child being scolded by his father, Harry obeyed. Five minutes after taking the potion he was asleep.

* * *

Harry never could quite remember what happened at the funeral. He felt totally numb, and barely even noticed when Molly sat next to him during the services. At the conclusion he tried to stand and would have fallen if James hadn't caught him. Leaning on his son Harry made his way over to the casket where the one great love of his life lay. The once fiery red locks had long since turned snowy white, but the freckles were still there. Harry smiled through his tears. He could still see the boy that he'd fallen in love with so long ago. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed his love on the forehead. "Goodbye my love, sleep well," he said before turning to leave the room.

"Grampa."

Harry turned, and looked down into the face of Molly's little girl.

"What is it Lily?"

"Grampa please don't be sad." She smiled at him.

Harry had to smile in spite of the depth of his grief. To little ones like Lily everything was simple. If only they were. "I'll try," he said.

It rained throughout most of the burial service, but Harry didn't care. His thoughts were elsewhere. He was onboard a train, meeting a small red haired boy for the first time. How long ago it had been, and yet it seemed like it was just yesterday. As Ron's coffin slowly descended into the earth the rain slowed to a drizzle and then stopped. High above the clouds began to disperse allowing a single ray of sunshine to land atop Ron's headstone. 'Almost as if Ron was meant to ride a sunbeam into heaven' Harry thought to himself. For a moment he felt as though Ron were standing beside him, his hand on Harry's shoulder as if to say 'it's alright mate I'm not really gone, and we'll see each other again soon enough.' He knew that he still had a lot of grieving to do but for the moment he felt an intense sense of peace.  



	9. part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks had now passed since Ron's death, and Harry still felt as though someone had ripped away a vital part of himself. Everywhere he went he was reminded of his lost love. On this particular day he'd decided to visit Diagon Alley hoping to distract himself from his grief for at least a few minutes and instead had found himself standing in front of a quidditch supply store crying his eyes out. There had been a poster in the window advertizing an upcoming Chuddley Cannons game. ' Ron loves the Cannons,' he'd thought to himself. 'I'll have to see about getting us some tickets.' he'd been on the verge of inquiring about the tickets in question when he'd remembered that Ron wouldn't be there to enjoy the game, and that had started the waterworks. It wasn't fair. What right had Ron had to up and leave him like that. He hadn't even had the chance to tell him just once more how much he loved him before he was gone. He and Ron had always been together, and yet he'd had the meanness to go away and leave Harry all alone. He... Harry was struck by the fact that he was getting angry at his mate for dying, and the tears began to fall even faster than they had before. He leaned heavily on his cane and let his grief have sway over him, not caring what anyone who saw him thought.

Ch. 16: Tears

Several weeks had now passed since Ron's death, and Harry still felt as though someone had ripped away a vital part of himself. Everywhere he went he was reminded of his lost love. On this particular day he'd decided to visit Diagon Alley hoping to distract himself from his grief for at least a few minutes and instead had found himself standing in front of a quidditch supply store crying his eyes out. There had been a poster in the window advertizing an upcoming Chuddley Cannons game. ' Ron loves the Cannons,' he'd thought to himself. 'I'll have to see about getting us some tickets.' he'd been on the verge of inquiring about the tickets in question when he'd remembered that Ron wouldn't be there to enjoy the game, and that had started the waterworks. It wasn't fair. What right had Ron had to up and leave him like that. He hadn't even had the chance to tell him just once more how much he loved him before he was gone. He and Ron had always been together, and yet he'd had the meanness to go away and leave Harry all alone. He... Harry was struck by the fact that he was getting angry at his mate for dying, and the tears began to fall even faster than they had before. He leaned heavily on his cane and let his grief have sway over him, not caring what anyone who saw him thought.

"Sir, are you alright."

He turned towards the voice and found himself looking into the eyes of an obviously concerned and, no doubt, startled young woman with fiery red hair. It was his grand niece Gwendolyn (Weasley) Finnigan.

"Uncle Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

In answer he just pointed at the poster announcing the upcoming quidditch match. She looked, and then nodded as if she understood.

"Uncle Ron wouldn't want you doing this to yourself uncle Harry. He would have wanted you to be happy even though he's gone."

"I know Gwen but I miss him so much. Everywhere I turn I see something that reminds me of him. The other night I found a stale chocolate frog in the couch and all I could think of was how much Ron loved to eat them. Sometimes I'll read something interesting in the Daily Prophet and I find myself thinking that I'll have to tell him about it, only to realize he isn't there. It's just so hard."

"I know uncle Harry, I know. I miss him too. I've got an idea. Why don't you come spend a few days with us at the Burrow. You haven't seen the twins for quite some time now. I swear they're going to be daddy and uncle George all over again."

Harry had to laugh at the thought. He'd seen some of the pranks that the Weasley twins had accomplished when he had been a student at Hogwarts. During his tenure as headmaster of Hogwarts he'd found that the twins had risen to the ranks of legend, and were reguarded as being on a par with the marauders with their many stunts. He could use a change of scene it was true, and the two young boys always brought a smile to his heart.

Ch. 17: Last Battle

Harry sat in front of his fire brooding, and drinking a brandy. Shortly after returning from a visit to the Burrow he'd begun to feel weak and experienced shooting pains in his left arm. One minute he'd been looking out the window and the next he'd been examing the pattern of the parlor's carpet. He'd barely had time to register the sound of a house elf popping into the room before everything went black. When he'd opened his eyes again he found himself looking at a ceiling.

"Ah good you're awake. Take it easy Mr. Potter it's alright you're in the critical care area of St. Mungo's."

He looked towards the voice and found himself facing a healer.

"What am I doing in St. Mungo's? Last thing I remember is..."

"Calm down Mr. Potter. You need to rest. You've been very ill. You were found unconscious by one of your house elves who demonstrated some very quick thinking by summoning aid as quickly as he did."

"But what's wrong with me then? Did I pass out? And if I did then why? Please tell me."

"You have a weak heart Mr. Potter. I'm sorry to say we can't fix this problem, only treat it with potions which will keep you going for a bit longer. It may interest you to know that you've made the front page again." The healer held up a copy of the Daily Prophet. In big, bold type the headline read, "Boy who lived collapses at home." Harry snorted his derision. Would he never have any privacy?

A month later he'd sufficently recovered from his heart attack to leave the hospital. He was advised to take it easy. No apperating, port keying or flooing, and absolutely no flying. That of course left only the knight bus. Molly and the other kids had come to see him home of course. Harry sighed remembering when he'd been the parent and they the children. Now it seemed things had flipped, and he was the child. He finished his brandy and went to bed.  



	10. part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day thousands of witches and wizards received a rather nasty shock when they opened their copies of the Daily Prophet. At the top of the first page in large bold print was a headline that was so unbelievable that many simply refused to believe it. "Boy who lived dead at age 125." Below the headline sat a photo of the grand old wizard. It had obviously been taken not long before his death as he seemed to be dozing. Below and to the side of the photo was an article that told the story of his lifetime of trials and accomplishments from the time he was orphaned by the dark wizard Voldemort up until the time of his retirement. At the bottom of the page was a note that his obituary could be found on page 3. All over the magical world people seemed to turn to page 3 at the same time.

Ch. 18: In The Daily Prophet

The next day thousands of witches and wizards received a rather nasty shock when they opened their copies of the Daily Prophet. At the top of the first page in large bold print was a headline that was so unbelievable that many simply refused to believe it. "Boy who lived dead at age 125." Below the headline sat a photo of the grand old wizard. It had obviously been taken not long before his death as he seemed to be dozing. Below and to the side of the photo was an article that told the story of his lifetime of trials and accomplishments from the time he was orphaned by the dark wizard Voldemort up until the time of his retirement. At the bottom of the page was a note that his obituary could be found on page 3. All over the magical world people seemed to turn to page 3 at the same time.

Boy who lived dead at age 125

Harold James Potter passed away quietly last night at his home in London. Long known for his distinctive lightning bolt scar Mr. Potter is best known as the boy who lived as a result of repeatedly defeating the plans of the dark wizard Voldemort whom he finally killed in battle in the year 2008. After the war Mr. Potter went on to have a successful career as an auror and later assumed the position of headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a position which he held for almost fifty years before going into retirement. He is survived by four sons, two daughters and numerous grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He was preceeded in death by his parents James Potter and Lily (Evens) Potter and his husband Ronald Weasley-Potter. Final funeral arrangements are still pending at this time, but it is rumored that the services for Mr. Potter will be held in the great hall of the aforementioned Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ch. 19: Reunion

The first thing that attracted his attention was the sound of many voices. The last time he'd heard that many voices at once was before he'd stepped down from the position of headmaster at Hogwarts some ten years before. No sooner had he thought that than his vision seemed to clear and he found that he was in the great hall of Hogwarts. Odd. Had he perhaps been invited to visit? His memory wasn't what it once was, but he couldn't recall any such invitation. So why was he here? And more than that why didn't anyone seem to notice him? He'd never been one to seek fame, and in fact he hated being recognized by people he didn't know from Merlin, but normally when he put in an appearance somewhere he was in danger of being mobbed. Not this time though. Strange. Even odder most of the other people in the room seemed too old to be students. In fact some of them seemed to be almost his age. He allowed his eyes to follow the line of people. They seemed to be moving past some sort of display. As he moved closer he saw what the display was. A coffin. So that was it. Someone he knew had died and he was here to pay his last respects. That left the question though. Who had died? Most of his friends were already gone. It couldn't be one of the children that he'd watched over during his time as headmaster, could it? No. Displays like this were for public figures and the like. He remembered professor Dumbledore's funeral. There had been so many mourners that it made the world quiddich cup during his fourth year look small by comparision. The line moved forward. In a minute he'd see whom everyone was mourning for. Then he saw it. The thinning grey hair, the thin scar over the right eye, the closed eyes that hid eyes of emerald green.

"I'm dead," he said.

"That's right Harry."

That voice he'd know it anywhere. He turned. "Ron?"

"Who else would it be Harry. I've come to get you. The others are waiting."

"The others?"

"Um-Hmmm. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, mum and dad, our friends, and of course, your parents. Come on love, it's time to go home." His beloved held out a hand, and he took it.

No one seemed to notice as the massive wooden doors of the great hall opened and then quickly closed again. Nor that an unearthly light seemed to spill through the gap between them as they did. A lone owl on its way to deliver a letter noticed the two wizards, one with hair of fiery red, the other with hair of darkest ebony as they walked hand in hand up into the early evening sky, but of course since owls can't talk no one ever knew about it.

-The End-  



End file.
